1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-sealing assembly and method which forms an adhesive seal on opposite sides of a mechanical seal for a flexible containment bag of the type used for working with radioactively contaminated objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, the containment of radioactive material has required time-consuming procedures and operations in order to provide an adequate seal, even under the best of circumstances. For work in high radiation conditions, it is desirable to produce a quick and effective seal in order to reduce the amount of time personnel are exposed to radiation. In a typical containment application, such as that shown in FIG. 1, a section of pipe is to be cut out, and the pipe is to be plugged at both cut ends. The pipe may be internally contaminated with radioactive material in the form of a finely divided powder which may become airborne when the pipe is cut. Therefore, the containment apparatus in the past has included a slit bag with glove ports or the like, which is positioned to surround the work area. The slit edges are mechanically fastened together with a zipper, and the ends of the containment are taped and clamped to the pipe at either side of the section to be cut out. The zipper is known to provide a good mechanical joint, but is not considered to be an adequate seal against the release of the fine particulate radioactive material subsequent to cutting the pipe. This ineffectiveness of the zipper to contain the particulate material is partly due to the continuous flexing and movement of the containment device under normal working conditions. Therefore, in order to provide a more acceptable seal in the past, wide strips of cloth-backed adhesive tape were placed over both the inside and outside of the mechanical zipper.
Making a wrinkle-free adhesive seal by hand, as described, over a large area of flexible plastic material, is difficult even under normal working conditions. For some types of radiological work, the sealing process may be further complicated if the workers are required to wear anti-C gloves, if they work at awkward angles or in confined spaces, or if it is necessary to wear lead aprons or work from behind shielding. In some instances, making a satisfactory seal on the inside of the zipper can be even more complicated because part or all of the adhesive tape must be applied working through open glove ports. Then, when the inside taping is complete, gloves must be added to the ports which further increases the overall installation time.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for the quick-sealing of a containment apparatus which is easy to install, is effective against the release of particulate radioactive material, and reduces the amount of time personnel are exposed to hazardous material.